Love Returns
by CharmedOneTreeHillWWEDiva
Summary: A U story A U story Leo wasn’t returned to Piper but he was sent back but he’d lost his memory he is a doctor,Cole came back as there white later and he and Phoebe got back together and they now have twins Lil Prue and Lil Leo PL PC
1. Proulouge Dr Wyatt

A U story Leo wasn't returned to Piper but he was sent back but he'd lost his memory he is a doctor, Cole came back as there white later and he and Phoebe got back together and they now have twins Prue and Leo who will be Lil Prue and Lil Leo as Prue is the children's white lighter and Paige and Henry had twin girls Mel and Pattie

The children

Piper/Leo

Wyatt 8

Chris 6

Phoebe/Cole

Lil Prue 3

Lil Leo 3

Paige/Henry

Mel 2

Pattie 2

Prologue Dr Wyatt

Phoebe was just putting the groceries away, when her mobile rang "Mrs. Halliwell-Turner speaking". She said into the phone

"Hi I'm calling from the nursery there was an accident Leo has hurt his arm he's in hospital". She said

"What I'll be right there". Phoebe said

"Ok". The lady said

20 minutes later at the hospital Dr Leo Wyatt has just entered the cubicle he sees a little boy and there's a woman with him "hey buddy, I need you to be brave while I take a look ok". Leo said

"I want mommy". Lil Leo said

"Leo mommy will be here soon". The lady said "I'm called Leo to it's a great name isn't it so what do you say will you be a brave boy". He said

"Ok". Lil Leo said

"He's in here Mrs. Halliwell". A nurse said

"Oh my Leo". Phoebe said as she entered the room and saw the doctor who was treating her son.

"I'm fine mommy". Lil Leo said

"Of course you are my sweet boy" Phoebe said thinking could it really be him; what am I going to tell Piper should I tell Piper, she thought.

Please tell me what you think should I continue


	2. Chapter 1 Piper finds out

Chapter 1 Piper Finds out

Phoebe is staring out of her bedroom window contemplating what should do she hasn't told anyone about Leo, how can I tell them he didn't seem to know me what if he doesn't remember Piper or the boys how would that affect them Phoebe thought

"Phoebe what's wrong". Cole said coming in the room

"Nothing I'm fine where are the twins". Phoebe said

"With Prue she's took them to the park, and don't lie I know you something's up you know you can tell me". Cole said

"Ok but promise you won't tell anyone till I decide what to do". Phoebe said

"I promise so what is it". Cole said

"Leo's alive". Phoebe said

"What". Piper said from the doorway

"Piper ". Phoebe said

"Phoebe what do you know about my husband". Piper said getting mad

"he's alive, I saw him at the hospital the other day he was the doctor who treated Lil Leo he didn't know who I was I don't think he remembers". Phoebe said

"a few days Phoebe how could you keep this secret, he's my husband Phoebe he's my children's father". Piper shouted

"Piper I was thinking of you, I don't want you to get hurt". Phoebe said

"I won't now I'm going to see my husband". Piper snapped

"But what if he doesn't remember". Phoebe said

"I'll help him remember". Piper said storming off.

please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 meeting again, and demon attac

sorry it took so long but i had a bit of writers block

a big thanks toeveryone who reveiewd

Chapter 2 meeting again, and demon attack

Piper has just pulled up at the hospital, a thousand thoughts going though her mind why didn't Phoebe tell her, could he have really forgotten her and the boys, and if he had what would she do, ok here goes she thought as she got out, of her car still lost in her thoughts as she headed inside and straight into someone, I'm so sorry". She said

"That's ok, it was my fault". A voice she'd know anywhere said

"Leo". She stuttered lost for words he was really alive and well after all those years crying.

"Are you ok, do I know you"? He said thinking how beautiful she is

"I". She said turning and running as fast as she could not even noticing when something fell out of her pocket he really doesn't know me she thought as her tears started to fall

"Miss, you". He shouted bending down to pick up what she'd dropped and seeing a personal organizer he opened it up and saw an address I better take this to her he thought.

Half an hour later,

Phoebe is watching cartoons With the twins, lost in her thoughts maybe Piper's right I should have told her, but I didn't want her to get hurt, As the door opening brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her sister looking sad "piper". She said

"Don't Piper me you were right, ok". She said running up stairs

"Leo, Prue be good ok mommy's going to be right back ok".

"Ok Mommy". The twins said at the same time,

"Piper, what happened"? Phoebe said heading upstairs

"he didn't know who I was". Piper said

"Oh Piper". Phoebe said

"Aw". She heard the twins scream from downstairs

"My babies". She screamed turning and running down stairs as fast as she could and she saw a demon, but the twins were no where in sight,

"Witch". He said casting a fireball and sending it her way but she used her empathy to send it back and he exploded

"Leo, Prue". She shouted panicking

"There fine there with me". Cole said as he orbed in with the twins

"Did you orb to daddy, come to mommy my angles". She said as they appeared in her arms

Please tell me what you think


End file.
